The Mad Elf of Mirkwood
by Gold Banshee
Summary: COMPLETE When Legolas and Athelas find an injured elf in the woods, it becomes Athelas' task to teach her the Elven language and customs. But Daewen is more than she seems. Previously titled Mrs. Greenleaf and the Mystery Elf
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Athelas is from Kingsfoil. I just needed Legolas to be married for this story, so I popped her in.

Chapter one.

_Letter from Athelas, Lady Wife of Prince Legolas of Mirkwood to her friend the Lady Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell._

My dearest friend,

Being advised by King Thranduil that he is sending messengers to Rivendell tomorrow, I take this opportunity to send you greetings and love, and to tell you of the strange happenings in our small kingdom of Mirkwood. I trust you are well, and that you have been able to spend time with Aragorn lately. We continue in good health and spirits, and are enjoying the winter weather.

Arwen, something queer has happened in the past few days. Forgive my plain speaking, but I fear this will be a long letter, even without the formalities. It began a few days ago when Legolas and I had decided to spend the day out hunting. It was snowy, and we traveled some distance from the Hall. I had bagged a few hares, as much for the white pelts as for the meat, when Legolas brought down a splendid buck. As he was preparing to dress it, we heard a sound some little ways away, and turning towards it, saw what we both believed to be a human girl, in some distress. She appeared to recognize Legolas as she called him by name, and then collapsed into the snow.

We ran to her aid, and as I pushed her hair back to check for the pulse in her neck, I was startled to see the pointed ear of an elf! What she was doing there, dressed in tattered clothing more suitable for an evening's entertainment than an excursion in the forest, we could not tell. But she was injured, bleeding from several scratches and cuts, and exhausted and freezing. We determined to bring her to the Hall and tend to her as best we could there. Legolas shouldered his deer and I took the strange elleth, and we ran home.

Once there, Legolas explained the situation to his father, as I tended the child's wounds. Arwen, it nearly broke my heart to see what has been done to her! Someone has barbarically marked her arms and shoulders with what appears to be ink embedded in the skin. As well, she bears the marks of old injuries. She woke for a few moments while I was tending her, and I was surprised to find that she can speak no Sindarin. I tried what other tongues I know, but she failed to comprehend any of them. She babbles incoherently in what Thranduil assures me is _not_ the Black Speech of Mordor, although I have my doubts.

However perplexing her speech may be, her behavior is infinitely more baffling. After attending to her hurts, I had her fed with broth and wine, fearing to give her anything more substantial at that time. Fed, warmed and beginning to be cured, she sat up in bed and began issuing commands in a tone I have yet to hear your father use! Finding that we did not understand her, she became enraged and began calling for Legolas. He is bewildered at how she knows him, as he does not ever remember meeting her in his life. However, hoping to calm the child, I sent for him, as well as a sleeping draught. He came in, and as I explained the situation to him, asking him to give her the drink as I did not think she would take it from me, her demeanor changed completely. She became almost coquettish, lowering her eyes and smiling at him. He spoke kindly to her and asked her name, through gestures, which she gave as Daewen! He introduced both myself and King Thranduil to her, the latter having come in to investigate the commotion. She seemed somewhat suspicious of me at first, and then hearing me call Thranduil father, which as you know, he likes, she seemed to calm down. It seems that she recognized the word father. Be that as it may, Legolas was able to persuade her to drink the potion, and she soon settled into sleep. I asked Nimeth to watch her through the night, and retired myself.

Over the past few days, she has been into everything! I find that although she is physically an elf, she is completely ignorant of all our customs and ways. She pokes about the Hall, upsetting others with her strident voice and frequent bursts of temper. I had originally estimated her as being in her early adulthood, but her behavior convinces me that she cannot yet be out of adolescence. In fact, she seems to have the intelligence and control of a child.

I fear that this poor creature was taken from her rightful home early in her childhood and raised by some savage people somewhere. Pity for her situation moves me to take her under my wing, as it were, and help her find her way in the world of elves. I do not think it will be any easy task however. She does not seem to want to learn Sindarin, or our ways, but for her to have any future with elvenkind, these things must be learned as quickly as possible, and that is the goal I have set for myself. I shall begin with trying to earn her trust and friendship, for I fear the child has had none in her life.

King Thranduil has pressed me to teach her as much as possible. He is sending messages throughout the Elven lands to try and discover her parentage and situation. We can none of us in Mirkwood remember any child disappearing within the time her age and development suggest. Perhaps we will be luckier elsewhere, and our forlorn Daewen may be reunited with her family quickly.

I must finish hastily, my dearest Arwen, as Nimeth has just come to inform me that the child is trying to find Legolas once again. She does not seem to understand that he has other duties besides dancing attendance on her. I can hear her screams now, so I must close,

Yours

Athelas


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

_Letter from Athelas, to her friend Arwen._

My dearest Arwen,

I intend to take full advantage of the courier returning to Rivendell tomorrow, and have taken the whole afternoon to myself to answer your charming letter.

I am so gratified to hear that both you and Aragorn are well. How convenient for you that he has to travel so close to Imladris lately! I am sure that you are taking full advantage of it. Please give my love to Lord Elrond, and thank him for his kind messages.

Spring seems late in coming this year and Mirkwood is delightfully muddy and damp. There also seems to be an upswing in the number of spiders. Legolas is of course dismayed by this, and is thus careful to hide his pleasure in being able to go out and hunt them down.

You ask how my young charge is, and I wish I could tell you that we have found her family and she is settled happily. This is not the case, however, and I feel that you will forgive me, my dear friend, if I take this opportunity to not complain, exactly, but to outline some of my frustration with the girl.

Daewen is completely healed in body, but I begin to wonder if she is, indeed, insane. Is such a thing possible for one of our kind? She must have been treated very badly to deprive her of any concept of manners, let alone common sense. I am inclined to think that her present behavior is some kind of backlash against the torment she has been through. She apparently believes that she is some kind of Queen, or at least that she is entitled to the respect and love that we all carry for our Lady Galadriel. I am trying to convince her of the folly of this, but it is very tough going. I have had to issue orders that her commands are not to be fulfilled. Her requests may be. I hope this will help her learn the difference.

I see now that my first mistake was in treating her very gently when she first came to us. As I explained, I was outraged by her treatment, made allowances for her, and was very careful to not upset her. This has had an adverse effect on her, as she now believes that everyone and everything in Mirkwood is at her disposal. For a week or two I made excuses for her, but when the complaints began that she was entering the rooms of persons unknown to her and trifling with their belongings, I had to put a stop to it. She took offense to this and acted as if I had beaten her. I merely put Nimeth in charge of her exercise, and made it understood that she was to be attended to at all times. She now seems to believe I want to spy on her. At least that it was I think she was trying to say.

For the first few weeks of her residence with us, she appeared to understand that we would be learning her tongue, and not the other way around. She was actually attempting to teach it to Nimeth and myself, when I stopped her and told her, and everyone else in Mirkwood, that she is to speak Sindarin, and nothing else. Any statements made in that barbaric gibberish are to be ignored.

For example, just this morning, I had intended to spend some time sewing with her. Her command of the language is minimal at best, and I hoped some conversation would help her along. She seems to have no real interest in learning our language, and at the rate she goes I will have mastered her wild speech before she can express herself decently in mine. But I digress.

As we sat, she, Nimeth and I, she was somewhat sullen, and kept picking at the easy work I had given her. Nimeth and I tired to engage her in dialogue about the work and the weather, but got nowhere with her. After a short time she stood up and threw her fabric to the ground. Surprised, but not shocked by this behavior, for she is often in a fit of passion about something, I asked her what was wrong. I shall try to recreate our conversation for you.

_I: What is wrong, Daewen?_

_D: Sewing bad._ This puzzled me for a moment, as I thought she believed her work to be unacceptable. Then I realized it was not her performance, but the act itself of sewing itself that was disagreeable to her.

_I: Why is sewing bad?_

_D: Sewing female! Bad. Bow, arrow, male. Good._ I nearly burst out laughing at her, but as you know, I can control myself when the occasion warrants. Where was this child raised to think that women cannot be archers? For a moment I wished Legolas were home, to show her the wonderful new wrist guards Merenanu made for him. His work is unsurpassed, and he is most definitely male.

_I: You would rather be out practicing with a bow and arrow?_ I asked easily, willing to grant this if she asked.

_D: Yes, I not sit. Go now! _she demanded. Arwen, if you could have seen her face! Her eyes flashed, and she looked angry. Classifying this as a command, I refused.

_I: No. If you wish to be excused, you must ask. _I told her calmly. But, oh, my friend, to be spoken to thus in my own home! It took her a few moments to puzzle out what I had said, as she honestly does not seem to recognize the difference between a petition and an order. Finally it dawned on her.

_D: I go? Please?_ A small victory! I willingly shooed her off, telling Nimeth to take her to Gilon and have her learn some skill with a bow. Now that I think of it, it does make more sense to me that she would want to learn to defend herself. It is just this sort of circumstance that makes me wish she were cleverer with language, that I could learn her story. I do not wish to be harsh with the child, but I cannot allow her to upset the whole of the Hall with her capers.

There is one other situation, my dearest Arwen, that I must tell you of. I found this to be highly amusing, and hope that you will as well.

Not long ago we had a warm day and all of us here in the Hall seemed to feel that spring was close. It led to high spirits among us, and in the evening music was proposed. Daewen accompanied me, and sat beside me in the hall. She does try to pester King Thranduil, who is less patient with her mischief than I am, although he has not yet lost his composure with her. Eru protect her on that day.

This night Legolas was restless, and spent the evening going from elf to elf, talking, laughing, sharing a cup of wine here and there. You know how he is when he is in high good humor. Daewen and I sat with Thranduil at the head of the hall and enjoyed ourselves thoroughly. During the evening, he requested that I sing for the company. To please him I did, though we both know that I am not a great musician. I gave him a sprightly tune, one that has cheered him before and he kissed me when I was finished, and called me his songbird. He does that to tease.

Then, to my surprise, Daewen stood up and said, in her halting Sindarin, that she would like to sing. I was happy to see this, for it seemed to me the first inclination she had shown of doing something, well, elven. She went and took her place with the musicians, and Legolas came and sat by me in her chair. She took a deep breath and then began to sing, in that barbaric language. The sound of it sent chills up and down my spine! Never, in all my time, not even when I was a child and your brothers frightened us with tales of the Balrog, have I been startled like that! The silence from the other elves was terrible. We heard every word of that, I want to call it an incantation, and the look on Legolas' face was something to behold. He is the bravest of elves, but to see that fascinated horror on his face nearly reduced me to tears of laughter. And our Daewen continued to sing, as proud as if she were as gifted as Luthien.

I still recall the words of that ballad, if I may call it that, and I write them that you may have some sense of it:

"I walk these lonely streets, down the only road I've ever known..."

What it means, the Valar alone know, but it gave me a shock. When she had finished, King Thranduil, perhaps to dispel some of the gloom that had gathered suggested dancing. Daewen made her way to Legolas and _asked_, mind you, if he would partner her. He agreed, and they made their way to the center of the Hall. As the song began, she began to gyrate and twitch in a way that had me from my seat and to her side in an instant. I truly believed she was suffering a convulsion! Pulling her to a chair, I called for wine, and was dosing her when she managed to convey that she had merely been dancing! I had never seen the like before! Once my fright was over, and when we retired for the evening, I nearly laughed myself sick. Legolas attempted to imitate her dance, and the sight of him, arms flailing, hips spiraling, put me into a frenzy of mirth. I laugh now, even as I recall it.

This letter has been much longer than I anticipated, my friend, and I thank you for allowing me to share my concerns with you. I feel much better for having expressed myself, and shall return to my task with renewed energy. Daewen must overcome her past and take her place among us, and I shall be happy to help her.

Let me hear from you soon, my dearest Arwen

Athelas


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Letter from Athelas to Arwen_

My dearest Arwen,

I was so glad to receive your letter today. I fear that this may be a short reply, as I am being driven to distraction by the creature today. At present she is in my sitting room with me and will remain so until Laernis is ready to stay with her.

Forgive me if I sound impatient with her, but really, Arwen, how much can one take? I _was_ disappointed that so far no family has claimed her, but I still hold out hope. Is there any way you could encourage your father's messengers to be a little quicker in their search?

Today's uproar is but the last in a month of difficult challenges. Gilon tells me that she has no skill with the bow, and refused to pay attention to his instruction. She preferred to try and dally with him. She continues sullen. But let me begin at the beginning, I fear I am confusing you.

As I reported to you before, the child is hideously marked with black ink. I can find no way of removing these marks of her captivity. Instead, I have made sure that she is provided with clothing that will cover them. I see no point in shaming her or having such a thing advertised. However, she came to me a few weeks back, insisting that she be given "proper" attire. I did not understand her at first, her speech, Arwen, would make your teeth grind against each other, and it took a few moments for her to make me realize that she wanted to wear trousers. That was fine, in fact I prefer it, for she is as careless with her belongings as with everything else and Nimeth and I were hard pressed to keep her gowns mended. She was supplied with what she asked for. She proceeded to have Nimeth alter her garments, creating rags that would suit an orc very well. I was not impressed with the changes, as her arms were bared, and the sight of what had been done to her was troubling to others. I called her to me, and explained the situation, sure that she would not wish to be the cause of distress to those she must live with.

Her reaction was anger, naturally, and from what I can gather, horror that I would not only try to correct improper behavior, but try to stop her from expressing herself! For now, it seems, she is proud of what she calls her "tattoos". What can have been done to her, Arwen, that she could be so warped and yet survive? Yet she cannot live among us with these savage ways. I tell myself daily, and constantly explain to others that her trauma must be great, and we must help her through it. But it seems very hard at times.

I explained to her as gently as I could, that the sight of her disfigurement caused pain to those who felt the pain she must have gone through. I then forbid her, yes, Arwen, I forbid her to bare the markings in public. I then removed all her inappropriate clothing.

This caused a day or two of sulking, and then she began to warm up to me again. Legolas had been home quite frequently, and was often in my company. He has a strange effect on her. Either she tries very diligently to speak and behave properly, or she is extremely pert. Generally, if he attempts to correct some fault in her pronunciation or grammar, or gives her a gentle hint about her conduct, she turns on him with rage. He is beginning to lose his temper with her, and I am glad that her communication is not at a stage where she would understand his somewhat sardonic remarks.

Finally, on a day when she was more impertinent than usual, he had endured enough and sent her to Nimeth. She was very displeased to be dismissed, but certainly Legolas had the right to send her off. I agreed with him completely, and I must say it was very enjoyable to spend the afternoon without either her bad manners or her simpering.

She then began to tarry with Gilon. It went on for some weeks. I wondered if there might be some real attraction there, as he is noticeably patient with her, and often comes to check on her when she is not having an archery lesson. I asked Nimeth, discreetly of course, if there was any real feeling between them. Perhaps, I thought, (foolishly it turned out), that she would improve in her efforts if she felt connected to someone.

Nimeth, dear girl that she is, told me that she was confused regarding Daewen's actions, as she would alternately be very endearing t0 Gilon and then practically insulting towards him. Yesterday, she brought the subject up with Daewen. Daewen, in a rage, and as inarticulate as ever, managed to impress upon her that she was most emphatically _not _attracted to Gilon, but was using him to _entertain herself!_ Arwen, I have never heard anything so repulsive in my life! Poor Nimeth, who has always had a high regard for Gilon, was in tears as she told me.

I admit I lost my temper. I was not kind, and I told her exactly what I thought of her games. If she understood half of what I said it was by accident, for I was livid, and did not speak slowly. But I stopped her archery lessons immediately, and informed Gilon of what had been happening. Thankfully, although he was confused by her actions, he was motivated by pity for her and not affection.

That was yesterday, and today, upon finding out it was Nimeth who had informed me of the situation, the creature _slapped her in the face!_ What kind of monster have we unleashed on Mirkwood! I had hoped that she would befriend Nimeth as they are of an age, but Nimeth cannot be abused this way. So now Daewen is in my custody, alternating between sniveling that I don't understand her and ranting that I am cruel. I am doing my best to ignore her. As I cannot keep her with me at all times, Legolas would be furious, I have decided that I shall put her in the care of Laernis, who, being older and wiser, will not be impressed by her antics. I must speak of this with Thranduil tonight.

I blame myself in part, for mishandling the girl, but I had no idea that she would be so uncivilized. I fear that she may never be able to take her place with us, but must be kept apart. Can an elf be mad? I am beginning to wonder.

Forgive my preoccupation with this subject, my dearest friend. I am almost at wits end with her. Fortunately, I do not believe there is much more she can do. How I wish I had my Lord Elrond's skill with healing. Perhaps, you could mention the situation to him? Any suggestions he might have would be most appreciated. If Gandalf should happen to wander by Imladris in his travels, I would be grateful for his advice as well.

My best love to you, Arwen, as always. I miss your gentle humor and your positive outlook. Give my respects and love to Aragorn and your father, if you would. Legolas and I are well, if a little out of sorts lately, and he and Thranduil join me in wishing to see you soon.

Athelas


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Letter from Athelas to Arwen._

Dearest Arwen,

As you love me, send Gandalf to me immediately! Or your father! At this point either would be the greatest blessing in Arda to me. Daewen _is_ mad, there is no doubt about it now!

Forgive me, dearest Arwen. My heart is in turmoil, and I hope to not only beg your assistance but to calm myself as I write this letter. Let me begin where I left off last time I wrote.

After her behavior with poor Nimeth, Thranduil warned us that if she continued to deteriorate, he would lock her up. The threat of this made an enormous impression on her. Laernis proved more than able to handle Daewen. None of the child's curious behavior had any effect on her. Under her care, Daewen began to settle down, and I blamed myself for not taking the proper measures with her from the beginning. But I had no idea she was so disturbed.

In fact, she improved so much that even Legolas agreed to spend time with her. It was pleasant to think that the girl might be savable. We all began to let our guard down with her.

High summer in Mirkwood has been wonderful, and we have spent several days enjoying the forest. Legolas and I had taken Daewen with us, hoping that nature would help the child remember who she is. It appeared to be working, although looking back now I can see that she still harbored some resentment towards me. At the time I was too blind to see it.

Legolas expressed a wish of spending a day with me in the forest, without Daewen's company. I agreed heartily and began making plans for a day when neither of us would have duties to perform. The night before, I was with Daewen in the Great Hall, and she asked what time she should be ready to leave with us. I explained to her that the day was for Legolas and myself, and she could go out with Learnis if she wished. Her face fell. She had been so looking forward to it, she told me. (Well, not exactly, but if I try to replicate her accent and linguistic limitations in this letter it will go on forever, and I wish to send it as quickly as possible. The messenger is already preparing to leave.)

Arwen, I did not realize I had to explain myself to this girl, especially as regards myself and my husband! She began to rage at me. I sent her to her keeper, (yes, I must call her that now), and went to my rooms. Legolas was there, and calmed me down. He told me I must not blame myself, but I still have feelings of guilt. I should have realized that the hurt to her mind was more than she could bear.

The next day we left before dawn, and wandered far through Mirkwood. The spiders are not as bad as they have been, thanks in great part to Legolas' diligent efforts. He enjoys hunting them down so much. Although he does say if left unchecked, Mirkwood would be nothing but webs. I pretend to believe his fiction, it makes life more droll.

It was wonderful to be free, Arwen. We laughed and sang, and he told me horrid stories of his adventures with Aragorn. As you know, we are neither of us demonstrative in public, preferring to not use any endearments unless alone, so it was a joy for both of us. We are young, we are married, and we are in love, although some may not see it.

Keeping this in mind, you may understand how shocked we were to hear someone approaching us. And that outrage was doubled when we realized it was Daewen! She had run off from Learnis and followed us! Such an invasion of our privacy was bad enough, but then she began to scream at the limits of her power! I cannot repeat half of what she said, I admit I understood less than half, but none of it was good. And the content bewildered me beyond belief.

_Arwen, she had not understood that Legolas and I were married!_

How could that be, I ask you? She did not recognize what was before her. She had convinced herself that I was Thranduil's daughter! I still do not know what to make of it. And her bizzare behavior was calculated to make Legolas fall in love with her!

I was sick. Legolas was torn between grief and rage. Not at her, you must understand, but that she had be so debased that she did not recognize any of her own instincts. He gathered her in his arms and spoke softly to her. I stepped away from them for a few moments to compose myself. Legolas dried her tears and explained the situation to her. She had deluded herself, but she was not to blame, it was a product of her barbaric upbringing. I came back and he handed her to me. She stiffened when I held her, but I believed it was from embarrassment at having made such a blunder. We took her back to the Hall, our day ruined.

For a few days she avoided me. I did not find fault with her, it was natural. When she returned to me, she apologized, and asked to stay with me. She felt unnerved, she said. My presence was comforting to her. She also stayed away from Legolas, who had found it politic to return to his spider hunting. So we continued for a while.

Daewen was polite and respectful. She asked me how to say "Princess" in Sindarin. I explained to her that I was not a princess at all, and that Legolas was a prince because his father is king. She was attentive, and always addressed me as Lady from then on. I began to hope that this latest humiliation in my charge's life was the last, and that she would apply herself to learning our ways, at least to prevent another such occurrence.

Legolas returned from his hunting trip three days ago. Daewen still sat with me in the evenings, and had begun to prepare tea for us. I was happy, Arwen, that all seemed to be well with her. The night Legolas returned, she made my tea and left us. I lifted the cup to my lips, when I realized from the odor of it that the tea had been contaminated by some medicinal herbs. I poured it out and remade it. Legolas and I discussed the improvements in Daewen, and the next day, I cautioned her about being careful of what herbs she selected for tea and to have Learnis check over her choices. She apologized most tearfully and promised to be more careful.

Tonight, Arwen, while Legolas was in conference with his father, made tea again, and then retired early. The cup was full of a concoction of herbs that would have poisoned me had I drunk it. Daewen was trying to kill me!

I went to her immediately, and demanded an explanation. She became hysterical, something that disturbed me greatly. In her lunacy she had decided that Legolas loved her and not me, and that if I were to die, he would then marry her!

She understands nothing, _nothing!_ I sat down in her chair and held my head in my hands. How could I explain to her what marriage is? Learnis had gone for Legolas and Thranduil, leaving me alone with the creature. I tried to be reasonable with her, but I became angry. How had she come to this, and how had I been caught up in the middle? Thranduil was beyond rage, I have never seen him so furious about anything. Legolas did not even attempt to reason with his father, he was of the same mind. In the face of our wrath her mind must have snapped for she lunged at me, and attempted to claw at my face with her nails! I was too shocked to even defend myself, so it fell to Legolas, who overpowered her easily, and Thranduil had her locked in the dungeons! She is there now.

She is completely insane, Arwen, and I beg you, send me help! No one in the Mirkwood can cure her. Our best hope is Gandalf or your father. Thranduil has finished his message to your father, Legolas is in a passion and the courier is at my door. Please, send aid quickly!

Yours in haste

Athelas


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_Letter from Arwen to Athelas_

My dearest Athelas,

I send Gandalf to you, begging him to travel with all speed. He can move quickly when the circumstances warrant, and I have shown him and Father your letter to impress upon them the calamity you face in Mirkwood. Gandalf muttered a phrase I have never heard before, "Mary Sue" and has left to prepare what he needs for travel. Father looked most grave as he read your message. This note will be short for I hear him calling me even as I write. Send me word as quickly as you can. If there is anything else I can do to assist you in this most distressing time, be assured it will be done. You have my love, and I will come to Mirkwood as soon as I am able, if you wish it.

Aragorn asks me to send his love to you and Legolas and to inform you that he would enjoy a trip if he were invited. He believes that is a subtle way to tell you he will accompany me.

Yours

Arwen


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_Letter to Arwen from Athelas_

My kindest and dearest of friends,

Arwen, I can never thank you enough for dispatching Gandalf to us! That he was in Rivendell at that particular moment I shall always consider a gift from the Valar.

Your rooms are prepared and I am busy ensuring that everything is in order for your visit with your escort. Legolas and I are both eager to see you and Aragorn.

It is so pleasant to have one's home to oneself again. I shall be sure to give you every detail in the conclusion of our trouble.

Gandalf arrived so precipitately yesterday that I scarce believed that my message had time to get to you. Forgive my haste on that occasion, I was sorely disturbed. Gandalf wasted no time, but headed to the dungeons to observe Daewen for himself. He looked at her sternly for a few moments, then asked that the door be opened. He went in and placed a hand on her head, muttering to him. She recognized him, and I hoped that meant there was still a glimmer of sanity in that fevered mind. He finished with her, and left the dungeons, motioning Thranduil and I to follow. Legolas had not accompanied us, as the sight of him made her worse, and once she even began to disrobe in front of him!

In Thranduil's study, I passed around the wine and seated myself. Isn't it wonderful, dear friend, how Gandalf's very presence seems to calm one? From the moment he arrived, I ceased to fret, knowing that he would be able to solve our dilemma.

I asked him if there was any hope of a cure for Daewen. He shook his head, and lighting his pipe, told us a tale that would be absurd, if we had not just seen it happen before us.

_Daewen was not of Arda. _She was an immature being from another world who had come to plague us, driven by lust for Legolas. My poor husband squirmed at this and looked embarrassed. Gandalf was careful to explain that no blame for this should fall on anyone, it was an unfortunate disaster, such as earthquakes or forest fire. Legolas cheered a bit at that.

Thranduil asked what was to be done with her. Would she need to be locked up and cared for, the rest of her life? Gandalf laughed at that and said we need not be disrupted by Daewen any longer. He would make sure that she was returned to her rightful place.

Arwen, I was so happy at that I cried. Tears of real joy. To have our lives, our home, again be peaceful, without the capriciousness of that creature.

Gandalf removed Daewen from her prison and took her off with him this morning at dawn. I was overjoyed. Gone were the feeling of heartache and guilt. She was beyond our help when she arrived, and nothing we could have done would have cured her.

So this morning I sit outside the Hall, enjoying the sunshine, listening to the forest without straining to hear that strident voice issuing commands. When I have finished this letter, Legolas and I shall go spider hunting, he wants me to have some enjoyment. I will try to leave a few for Aragorn for your visit!

There are only two things that disturbed me about Gandalf's leaving this morning. He had such a determined look on his face as he regarded Daewen that I wonder if he considers her proper place a spider hole. I hope not, as there might be some chance she could escape. I would prefer a more permanent solution.

The other thing that troubles me, Arwen, is that he told us not to wait so long to send for him next time. _Next time?_

I am anxious to see you, my friend.

Athelas


End file.
